Unrequited
by InaShioriInuyashazgurl
Summary: Kagome and her friend throw a party for the hell of it and invites the whole inugang to the present. Kagome had lost Inuyasha to her best friend. And Sesshomaru starts to wonder about Kagome when she does something 'exsplict'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kagome is dead Inuyasha(not really so plz dont get happy) but since she was first (actually 2nd) will she hang on your mind? I

----

Chapter 1- Jealous Outbursts

Dai's POV

"Kagome, hurry up! They're gonna be here any minute." i yelled. Kagome and i were throwing a party just for the hell of it. we had invited everyone from the fuedal era to our time the present. that would be Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku now married and still bickering, Kohako now 18, Koga and Ayame, and Sesshomaru dragged here by Inuyasha.

"Dai, stop day dreaming and help me with this last streamer!" she said barely balancing on the ladder very last step. not to be mean but u hope she falls she can be so bossy.

"Fine." i grumbled.

DING DONG!

"Wonder who _that _could be..." Kagome jumped off the ladder, laughing scracastically. i hear the door click and someone talking. "SIT!" the house shook and the lights flickered. "Uhh! Inuyasha you are such a _jerk_!"

Kagome stalks in red faced with her arms crossed. "I'll be right back, Dai."

"Ok." i back up, keeping my distance. Inuyasha stomps in rubbing his head adn looking totally surprised. His long silver hair was in a ponitail, his usual red kimono replaced by a tight muscle shirt and baggy black jeans. a chain jangled as he walked.

"Why does she always do that?" he leaned in to kiss me. he rubbed my shoulders and i leaned into his touch.

"I guess she's not over us yet." we both leaned in for another kiss when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Sesshomaru, you dont have to watch, you know." Inuyasha fumed, grasping me pocessively.

"Like i _would _watch. You're not that interesting. Dai, like i said before. You still chose the wrong guy. He can't give you anything. "He smiled evilly." I could've given you _everything_. i still can."

Sesshomaru stared me up and down from my platform shoes to my up my black skirt and his gaze stopped at my cleavage, revealed by my shirt. "Perv.."

"Stop eyeing her like a piece of meat, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha stepped in front of me. but that doesnt mean he had it under control, sometimes youkai get so pocessive so stupid...

i got in front of him and flung my arms around Inuyasha's neck, " Sesshomaru, the one thing i wanted is the only thing you cant _give_!"

(AN) i know you hate it i dont know if i should continue this plz reveiw and tell me if ou want chap 2

InaShioriInuyashazgurl


	2. THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Respond 2 My Readers

I"m glad everyone loves the first chapter, i'll publish the chapter 2 when i get ten reviews since i have 5 already that shouldnt take to long...

thanks again 2 the ppl who reviewed i'll continue this story

-Shariz-


	3. Never Thought

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's overrated (u KNOW I'm lying)

(A/N: I don't hate Kagome or Kikyou so yea don't tell me I do, besides if I hated Kagome would I write it so she gets with the better of the two brothers? No.)

Chapter 2: Never Thought

Dai's POV (still)

Recap: I got in front of him and flung my arms around Inuyasha's neck, " Sesshomaru, the one thing I wanted is the only thing you can't _give_!"

"Whoo! You tell him, Dai!" And similar chants could be heard from the other room. Apparently, the new guests have arrived during our little show.

Sesshomaru, finally realizing what I meant growled furiously, shoved his hands into his pockets as if he didn't care and walked into the bathroom.

"AHH!" Kagome shrieked and a harsh slapping sound echoed through the house.

"Wench! What the hell was that for?" Sesshomaru yelled, instantly peeved.

"What do you _think_?" Kagome screeched back. I could imagine her eye twitching.

"She's gonna have a good time, don't you think?" Inuyasha asked me, amused.

"An extremely fun time." I laughed. I felt bad for Kagome because she loves Inuyasha and loves me. It broke her when we finally told her about us…

Kagome's POV

I got so mad at Inuyasha I had to go to the bathroom to wash my face. And Sesshomaru walks in on me with a blush on his face.

"Kagome! I'm sorry I-" I slap him before he gets too far, guess I am hotheaded. I knock his baseball cap off his head. His face turned a shade of purple as he tried not to get pissed, didn't work.

"Wench! What the hell was that for?" He yelled.

"That was a stupid question! What do you _think_?" I yelled back, losing patience by the second.

"I'm not joining in on this pathetic get-together." He mouthed and all I saw was his beyond waist-length silver hair swish through the door. I imagined him standing there smirking at me in his skin tight black leather pants and blue muscle shirt and dog tag chain.

"Uhh!" this has been the worst week ever. My best friend is going out the guy I love and I can't control my anger, which gets other people mad at me, which makes me even more enraged. I couldn't take it anymore. I had no choice but to act out my anger and there's only one way to dot that.

I ran to my room and turned on my computer and grabbed my headphones. My room was a typical girl's room, lacrosse stick canopy on the bed, pastel colors everywhere. Uhh! So _girly_. It doesn't fit my personality anymore. I glanced around and saw my window curtain was open., so I got up and pulled the shades down along with the window and closed the latch.

I noticed a dark blob on my bed; I ignored it, thinking it was the stuffed animal I hate. I grabbed my Green Day CD and logged onto I cranked my CD player to max and let American Idiot explode in my head as I shot at Care Bears. Shouting, "Hell yea, you got served! What now, bitch?"

Thank God I locked my door, otherwise Inuyasha would have caught me dancing. I started grinding on my coat hanger and dancing, erotically. I always got my aggression out by dancing, which is why I don't dance in public it would be too embarrassing.

I felt so good. Finally, when I couldn't breath any more I plopped down in the computer chair and started playing games. I felt like I was being watched, I could of sworn something moved. But I ignored it, this was the best I felt all week!

"I'm gonna play this game one more time and than I'll go downstairs and see what I missed." Wow, I realized I must have holes in my thought bubbles if I talk out loud like that.. I shrugged it off as I gawked, mindlessly, at the computer screen and started to sing to my Beyonce CD. I had turned the sound down now, since my temper had lowered, considerably. I got to level twenty-five on the game I was playing.

"How do you play this game?" Someone leaned over my shoulder, amber eyes focused on my face.

"Are you stupid! This is the easiest game on here!" I turned to whom I was talking to.

"Sesshomaru! How the hell did you get in here?" he was watching the screen with great intensity. He seemed at first he wasn't going to answer.

But than he whispered, "After our little spat in the bathroom I came in here. I needed to cool down. Sorry."

"Cool down?" I asked, some what confused.

"My brother pisses me off, that's why I went to the bathroom. And then I came in here to get the visions out of my head." He stared out the window, deep in thought.

"Sorry, but visions?" I was still so lost.

"Damn, you ask a lot of questions. Visions of killing him. Hey, don't look at me like that!"

"How am I supposed to look? You just said-"

"I can name colors." He must have seen the clueless look in my eyes because he added. "Colorful ways of…well, you get it." I paused to digest this and found him staring at me. "By the way, you dance well."

Sesshomaru's POV

For at least an hour I watched Kagome do the strangest things I've ever seen her do. She yelled in a colorful language, other than my favorite 'Sit' command. She stared at the computer screen and danced. I've never seen her dance before but she was quite good for a human. I pulled away from my thoughts to find Kagome, staring at me, wide-eyed. "What?"

"You weren't supposed to see that. No one was." She held her CD player close to her chest, red-faced.

"Well, next time check your room before you do something stupid or embarrassing."

"You're lucky." She growled and clicked off her computer.

"Lucky how?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. Kagome walks behind a screen and I smell sweat as she tosses her wet clothes into a basket.

"Lucky how! I demand you to answer me!" I yell, I can't control my temper with this girl.

"Well, that was the workout of the century, least _I_ think so." She ignored my question, completely." So you know, Sesshomaru, this is my era. You have no power here you command _nothing_. And without…without Inuyasha you can't return to the time in which you do rule." She walked out.

'_Damn, I hate being outsmarted. But most of all I hate being ignored.'_

-Kagome's POV-

I walk out of my room, with pride, after telling off Sesshomaru. 'That felt good, really good.' I sensed him behind me so I decided to run downstairs, back to the party.

-Dai's POV-

I was starting to get worried about Kagome. It's been at least an hour and there had been a lot of noise from upstairs. Come to think of it I haven't heard anything from Sesshomaru either. But I had other things to worry about right now.

"Miroku, we played Seven Minutes in Heaven last time we were here. And besides that's _singles_." Sango fumed.

"I know but it gives us the opportunity to-" he leans over and whispers in her ear. Sango's widen and she grabs him around the collar, grinning creepily.

"First, there's not enough time in seven minutes. Second, we do enough of that at home. Or don't you get a sufficient amount, Monk?"

"Sango, please! I don't want to hear _this_." Kohaku whines, covering his ears.

"Sango, I could never get enough of you. And there's always time for that." He smirked.

Her hand twitched, aching to hit Miroku. But she did nothing. Koga and Ayame just start laughing. Inuyasha rubbed my leg. Out of habit I reach back and Inuyasha puts his head on my shoulder but his hand doesn't move. It was so noisy I didn't even notice when Kagome had come back until Sesshomaru bursts through the living room doors.

"Where is she!" fury flashed, dangerously in his eyes.

"Who? Me?" Kagome's sarcastic voice rang out. We all looked over to see Kagome, holding a soda, the fridge door wide open. "Ya know, you should remember what I said before, without Inuyasha you can't get back to the time where you're actually an important person."

"You'd do well to remember that without my time yours wouldn't exist." He hissed, his eyes returning to the cold ember brown they normally are.

"You're full of shit." She finished the soda and crushed the can or her head. I guess her Karate lessons have paid off. "I'm going for a walk, alone."

(A/N: Hiya everyone! To all the people who feel in love with the first chap this goes out to you. Enjoy and let me know if you want Chap 3. Always…InaShioriInuyashazgurl)


	4. Watch me want me

Disclaimer: Um…was I supposed to say something important right now?

Btw, I don't hate Kagome its just really fun picking on her. If I hated her I wouldn't hook her up with Sess. In short, I'm been nice so you know, _very_ nice.

Chapter 3: Watch me want me

-Sesshomaru's POV-

'_Damn that Kagome. She knows __exactly__ how to piss me off.'_ She scoffed in my direction and stomped out the glass door. I decided to follow her. She led me to a windy dirt side road that eventually cut into the shore. Lining the shore, were a series of randomly shaped rocks that were barely visible against the night sky. One rock, that was the biggest and furthest from the shore, stuck out of the water. Kagome grunted as she climbed to get to that rock. She slipped as one of the smaller rocks she grabbed gave way.

-Kagome's POV-

I heard myself screech as I tumbled downward. I landed in a shallow part of water and I could feel something hot slide down my leg. Blood.

"Damn!" I scaled to the top of my favorite rock, the highest one, so I could get a good look at my leg. From my thigh down to my knee was a deep graze. It wasn't bleeding as much as I thought it would. I took off my sandals and slowly lowered my leg into the icy water. It burned like hell but I didn't scream. I bit down on my lip and soon tasted blood. I winced.

When the bleeding finally stopped I got out of the water and sat on the rock with my feet dangling in the water, I leaned back on my elbows, the and blowing my hair back and bringing the smell of salt water to me. The sun had set hours ago but I just love this place. _'I always came here to think. This is my secret place, my get-away. __No__ one knows about.'_

-Sesshomaru's POV-

The smell of blood feels my senses and I smile as I examine the long gnash on Kagome's leg with satisfaction. _'Too bad I couldn't have been the one to inflict pain on her. She's so danger prone she does the job herself.'_ I had to stop myself from laughing as I studied her face, she looked completely miserable. Normally, I'd get sick pleasure in others pain but for some reason that feeling didn't come to me. In its place I felt sorrow pity for the miko.

That and a new emotion was surfacing, it's foreign to me and took me awhile to recognize it.


End file.
